


I am here for you

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [10]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Alpha, Drinking, Dutch doesnt know how to help people outside of sex, Hosea is dealing with Things, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, top omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Bessie was dead, had been dead for about three months now, and Hosea was still not taking it well.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537531
Kudos: 25





	I am here for you

**Author's Note:**

> So I was writing together a thing for Dutchs past with all of his stuff, trying to get the timeline together, and I was going to include this in there but it didn't fit in so much and made it real long. But I still wanted to post it. Enjoy!

Bessie was dead, had been dead for about three months now, and Hosea was still not taking it well. He’d cut back on drinking himself to death after Arthur had ‘announced’ he was pregnant and would be leaving for a while- it was roughly two months since then, and he needed to make sure John didn’t go and get himself killed while Dutch and Susan were off doing things.

Outside of teaching John to read and write, Hosea didn’t do much. Last month Dutch had hit his heat and hadn’t even bothered asking him, just told him they’d be gone a bit and left with Susan. It wasn’t that Hosea minded, he got along well enough with Susan and considering the circumstances he would’ve asked her to take him anyway. He still felt a pang of jealousy, something in him, but he knew he wasn’t what Dutch needed at the moment, he couldn’t be what he needed, not while he downed another bottle of whiskey and passed out face down on his cot for the fifth time that week.

“Mr. Matthews.” Susans voice made Hosea groan, she was using her ‘you need a talking to’ tone that she was good at.

“I told you, just call me Hosea.” He turned to her, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Can I help you?”

“Now I don’t mean any offense, but you’re… Well… Of for the love of god, when was the last time you took a bath? I’ve let it go but thats about enough! You haven’t shaved either, lord, wallowing in your own filth is doing nothing for you!” She was harsh, and Hosea couldn’t help but crack a small smile at it, but she was right.

“I suppose.” He stood up from his bedroll, stumbling a little over his feet which made Susan sigh.

“Maybe you should take Dutch with you. You two… You know.” She motioned to Hoseas neck, pressing her lips together in a thin line. “Got some stuff to talk about I’m sure, and he needs a clean off as well. I can watch John.”

“Sure.” Hosea grabbed some clean clothes before he walked away from his bedroll, his head spinning a little bit for a moment as he made his way to Dutch who was sitting with John with a book in hand, preaching out something from another author he liked. “Dutch.” The man in question looked up at him, smiling softly. “I’m going to head down to the lake, wash off a little bit. Would you come with me?”

“Of course.” Dutch handed the book to John, asking him to keep up the reading while he was gone before he stood up and walked to his tent, grabbing a bar of soap and his own clean clothes. “It’s not too far off from here, we can walk if you’re up for it.” Hosea nodded, following Dutch away from the little camp.

It wasn’t too far away but it was far enough away that they had some privacy from Susan and John. The two of them stripped down, getting into the cold water. Hosea splashed some in his face, rubbing over his eyes. It felt nice to be in the water, out of camp without a bottle in his hand for once, and with Dutch next to him. It felt like it had been so long since it was just the two of them, their messes they’d been getting into recently, deaths of loved ones, they hadn’t been together truly even during Dutch’s recent pregnancy. The last time they were together alone had been the loss of the pregnancy and even then they’d gone straight home afterwards and Dutch had locked himself away alone.

“How’re you feeling?” Dutchs voice broke Hosea from his thoughts and he shrugged, taking the soap to clean himself off a little better. The question hung in the air, awkward, the elephant in the room was suffocating them.

“Well, I’m sobering up.” Dutch laughed, shaking his head. “Thats about all.”

“Oh come on Hosea, you can’t lie to me.” Dutch moved closer to Hosea, placing a hand on the small of his back. “You’re a god damn wreck.”

“I just miss her, Dutch.” Hosea turned more to Dutch, looking him over, his chest clenching. Dutch looked tired, about the same as Hosea felt and it made his heart sink, he knew Dutch could feel him and knew. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“I’ve been a shit mate to you.” Dutch smiled softly, pulling Hosea close, slowly leaning into him until they were kissing. Hosea slowly placed his hands on Dutchs hips, closing his eyes as he leaned into the kiss. Dutchs hands trailed over him, across his chest, up to his shoulders, and back down. They moved, or well Dutch moved Hosea it seemed more like, planned movements until Hosea found himself backed up against a boulder in the water.

“I haven’t been much better.” Dutch muttered as he broke apart from him. “I know you love her.” They kissed again, deeper, just holding each other, weight felt like it flew off both their shoulders. Dutch broke away from Hoseas lips, kissed at his neck, over the bonding mark, he moved lower.

“Dutch-”

“Let me.” Hosea watched Dutch as the man pulled him slightly into more shallow water before he sunk down, his lips ghosting over Hoseas hips. They were exposed, anyone could walk over, the only cover was the trees, which anyone could come running out of, and the rock that Hoseas back was currently pressed against.

Hosea closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he felt Dutchs mouth on him, his hands on his thighs, Hoseas hands on the rock. “Dutch…” Hosea breathed out his name, feeling Dutchs mouth on his cock as he took him in- he’d gotten better and Hosea grimaced slightly, but pushed the thought from his head.

Dutch kept his hands on Hoseas thighs, moving his head slowly, pressing his tongue against the tip of Hoseas cock, it was about him. All of it. Dutch closed his eyes, focusing on the way Hosea gasped slightly, the way his hips twitched, the sounds of his breathing. It had been so long for them, so long since Dutch had felt Hosea this way, years it seemed. Hosea said Dutchs name again, one of his hands gently carding through Dutchs hair, softly and gently, so lovingly, Dutch felt like his heart would burst.

Dutch pulled off Hoseas cock, moving to place more kisses over Hoseas hips before he stood, his hand moving to slowly stroke Hoseas cock. “I want to do something, Hosea.” He moved his hands, moved his leg between Hoseas and slowly spread Hoseas until one of his legs was lifting.

“This is-”   
“If you say its not traditional I may hit you,” Dutch joked. “Nothing we’ve ever done is traditional. I want to make you feel good, same way you’ve made me feel good.” Hosea closed his fists, taking in a breath through his nose before he nodded.

“Okay.” Dutch lifted Hoseas leg onto his hip, kissing him again deeply as he reached between his own legs, gathering some of the slick that was dripping from himself onto his fingers. He pressed against Hosea, snuck his hand between the alphas legs and to his ass, circling his finger around his rim before he pressed a finger into him, slowly, gently. Hosea gasped into the kiss, clenching his eyes shut. Dutch chuckled, breaking the kiss as he moved his finger slowly, adjusting him.

“Breathe.”

“I am.”

“You are not.” Hosea let out a breath, leaning forward slightly to rest his head on Dutchs shoulder. “Tell me if it gets too much.”   
“I’m fine, just not made for this.” Dutch nodded, using his free hand to reach up, trailing his fingers through Hoseas hair, helping him relax so he could slip a second finger into him. Hosea gripped his arm, letting out a soft grunt.

“You’re doing so well.” Dutch pumped his fingers in and out of Hosea, faster now as the man relaxed against him and got used to his fingers. “My alpha…” Dutch kissed Hosea on the head, curling his fingers slightly, the same way Hosea had which made him feel good, and Hosea gasped out, his hips twitching forwards. Dutch continued moving his fingers, seeing Hosea flushed like this, knowing it was because of him- and only him this time- made his cock twitch, slick dripping down his thighs. “God Hosea, can I-”   
“Yes.” Dutch didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, but he didn’t even need to. He curled his fingers once more, pulling another gasp from Hosea before he removed his fingers. Hosea was blushing, his face and chest red as he watched Dutch slick his cock up, felt Dutchs hand on his thigh as he pushed his legs open, one of his legs still lifted onto Dutchs hip. Dutch leaned forward, kissing Hosea deeply before he pressed into him slowly.

Being an omega he wasn’t big, not like an alpha at least, but it was still more so than Hosea had ever thought he’d be taking- Dutch prepping him helped plenty. The initial press of Dutchs cock into him made Hosea tilt his head back, almost knocking against the rock too hard. He felt lips on his neck, kisses being pressed all over him wherever Dutch could, gentle just like the movement of his hips.

“Dutch.” Hosea said his name, breathy, choked off with a moan as Dutch moved again, a rough thrust between his gentle ones. “Dutch-” He said his name, again, repeating himself as Dutch began to move faster, a bit rougher, the kisses across his neck turning more to biting. Hosea put his arms around Dutch, nails trailing down Dutchs back- something that Dutch would do to him. He felt the omega shudder, his hips stutter before he thrust roughly, biting down on Hoseas neck to mark him up. “Shit- Dutch.” Hosea grit his teeth, Dutch felt so good, inside of him rather than around him, different but so good. “I love you Dutch. I love you.”

Dutch didn’t respond, Hoseas nails dug into his back, and Dutch bit onto the mark on Hoseas neck, staying there as he continued to move inside his alpha.

``````````````

“Well, you two look much cleaner.” Susan smiled at the pair as they walked back into camp. She noticed their hands together, fingers locked while they were close with walking. “A nice rinse off in the river sometimes is all you need to feel better, right?”

“Mhm.” Hosea removed his hand from Dutchs, smiling at him before he made his way over to his bedroll again.

“Thanks for watching John.”   
“Oh he was no trouble at all.” Susan waved her hand, dismissing them. “I got him to clean up around here some.” She motioned over to John, who didn’t seem to be doing much cleaning and instead it looked like he was carving up a stick to sharpen at the end. “Well, he was cleaning.” Susan shook her head and went over to John, leaving Dutch to follow after Hosea.

“Hosea.” He smiled softly, tossing his dirty clothes on top of Hoseas on the floor. “Would you like to join me in my tent tonight?” Hosea chuckled, turning to Dutch. “It’d be real nice if you would.”

“Sure Dutch… That sounds nice.”


End file.
